Just kidding!
by Inukai Horu
Summary: Akashi memberikan amplop kepada masing-masing rekan setimnya, Kiseki no Sedai. Masing-masing amplop itu hanya boleh dibaca kepada si penerima surat itu. Apakah isi amplop itu? Dan isu-isu, Akashi menyuruh kisedai untuk ke rumahnya karena ada sesuatu. Apakah sesuatu itu? Read Please... don't forget RnR


**Pairing : Akashi X Kuroko**

**Cerita Kurobas asli hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Yaoi, OOC(?), Typo(s), Humor(?)**

**Summary : Akashi memberikan amplop kepada masing-masing rekan setimnya, Kiseki no Sedai. Masing-masing amplop itu hanya boleh dibaca kepada si penerima surat itu. Apakah isi amplop itu? Dan isu-isu, Akashi menyuruh kisedai untuk ke rumahnya karena ada sesuatu. Apakah sesuatu itu? Read Please...**

CIT! CIT!

DUK! DUK!

DANG! DANG!

Suara irama yang indah, hingga permainan terus dilanjutkan sebelum adanya perintah dari sang kapten basket SMP Teiko. Dengan lihainya, para kisedai bermain sembari menampakkan ekspresi senyum karena asyiknya bermain basket.

DANG! DANG!

Pantulan bola yang dimainkan dari salah satu pemain basket kisedai berhasil mengalahkan tim lawannya, hingga berhasil mencetak 2 poin.

PRIIIIIIIT!

"Latihan selesai!" ujar sang kapten kepada pemain basket lainnya termasuk kisedai. "_Otsukaresama_."

"_Otsukaresama_-_desu_/ _O-ssu._"

Sang kapten memerhatikan rekan setimnya yang telah duduk sambil meluruskan kaki karena kecapaian. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dari penglihatannya.

"Mana Tetsuya?" tanya sang kapten penasaran.

"Eh? Dimana ya-_ssu_?" bingung si _copy_.

"Bukannya tadi dia ikut bermain sama kita?" tanya si _ace_ yang ikut kebingungan.

"..."

Para kisedai kecuali Kuroko sibuk melihat kanan dan kiri untuk mencari si hawa tipis itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh suara yang sudah tak asing ditelinga mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya si hawa tipis itu, Kuroko Tetsuya kepada rekan setimnya.

"WHA?!" semua kisedai kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko terkejut.

"Ah, Kuroko. Darimana saja kau?" tanya Akashi kepada Kuroko yang tetap _stay cool_, walau sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang mendadak itu.

"Aku disini dari tadi." jawab Kuroko dengan wajah _flat_.

"Daripada itu, karena hari ini halloween, besok kalian harus datang ke rumahku karena akan ada kejutan!" paksa Akashi kepada rekannya.

Menghindar dari serangan maut, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah." serempak kisedai kecuali Akashi.

"Eh? Tumben kalian tidak protes. Biasanya kalian suka protes jika aku memaksa atau menyuruh kalian." ujar Akashi yang sebenarnya ingin mendengar perkataan lebih lanjut dari rekannya, bisa dibilang ia hanya mengetes dari perkataanya tadi.

_Bagaimana gue mau protes! Serangan mautmu berhasil membuatku tak bisa tidur BAKASHI!_, ejek Aomine dalam hati, walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkannya secara langsung.

_Aku sih, masih mau hidup-ssu_, batin Kise.

_Kali ini, aku ingin cari aman-nodayo,_ batin Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang tidak melorot.

"Aku tidak mau protes karena Akachin imut~ nyam-nyam~" puji Murasakibara sambil makan-makan maibou.

SIIIIIIING~~

_Stay cool_, pikir Akashi sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Apa kau ingin latihamu digandakan, Murasakibara-kun?" ancam Kuroko yang tumben tak terduga membuat para kisedai kecuali Kuroko terkejut akan perkataan itu.

"Hei Tetsuya! Itu perkataanku." kata sang kapten mengingatkan.

"Memang." jawab Kuroko dingin. "Kata imut itu berhasil menjatuhkan peringkat keimutanku. Karena Akashi-kun dibilang imut, kali ini aku akan menggantikan posisimu."

"Tenang saja Tetsuya. Sebenarnya kau jauh lebih imut dibandingkan denganku." kata Akashi yang berhasil membuat para kisedai kecuali Akashi sangat menyetujui perkataanya tadi.

_Ya! Itu benar! Kau memang tidak ada imutnya sama sekali!_, olok-olok Aomine dalam hati dengan gairahnya.

_Keyandereanmu berhasil menuruni peringkat keimutanmu itu-ssu_, ejek Kise dalam hati dengan semangat.

_Aku tidak yakin kau imut, Akashi-nodayo_, batin Midorima.

"_Gomen~ Akachin_. Tadi hanya bercanda. Cowok imut yang pertama tetaplah Kurochin~ nyam-nyam... kraus-kraus." kata Murasakibara sambil memakan maibounya lagi.

"Itu benar." pede Kuroko walau masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"**Kau cari mati ya Atsushi~ . Orang yang boleh mengatakan imut kepada Tetsuyaku hanyalah aku seorang.**"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, para kisedai kecuali Akashi mendapatkan sepucuk surat merah khusus untuk masing-masing diantara kisedai kecuali Akashi. Isi surat itu menunjukkan bahwa hanya si penerima sajalah yang boleh membacanya sendiri.

.

.

Malam hari di rumah Akashi, para kisedai kecuali Akashi telah merinding disko karena aura rumah itu sungguh seram. Beberapa kelelawar telah melintasi wajah mereka dengan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Kuroko yang hawa keberadaanya tipis itu, sesekali menakut-nakuti kisedai karena ia merasa bosan.

"Ba!"

"WHA?!" jerit kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi takut.

Beberapa menit kemudian pun sama. Sambil berjalan memasuki halaman rumah depan Akashi, sesekali Kuroko menakuti rekan setimnya lagi.

Bentuk pagar dengan warna bunga dan rumput yang hitam karena sinar yang dipancarkan oleh langit, berhasil menambah ketakutan yang berada dibenak hati kisedai.

"Kenapa aku kedinginan ya-_ssu_?" ujar Kise sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau butuh pelukan, Kise?" tanya Aomine bercanda.

"Hah? Aku sih ingin dipeluk sama Kurokocchi saja-_ssu_. Dakian sepertimu daku tidak ingin dipeluk karena aku tahu kau belum mandi-_ssu_!" ejek Kise kepada Aomine sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Se...sak..." jerit kecil Kuroko.

"Lepaskan tangamu dari Kuroko-_nodayo_." perintah Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya walau tidak melorot.

"APA KATAMU?!" tanya Aomine kesal kepada Kise.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu belum mandi-_ssu_!" ejek Kise yang berhasil menambah keramaian dari tempat yang sunyi ini.

"nyam-nyam."

"..."

"Aku sungguh malu setim dengan mereka-_nodayo_." gumam Midorima. "Murasakibara pinjam kotak maiboumu-_nodayo_."

"Eh~ tapi itu kan "

SYUNG!

Midorima melempar kotak maibou yang masih ada isinya itu tepat di kepala Kise dan Aomine.

DAG! DAG!

"Sakit-_ssu_/ SAKIT TAU!" keluh Kise dan Aomine serempak kepada Midorima.

"Kalian berisik-_nodayo._"

"**Midochin~**"

"Akan kugantikan nanti-_nodayo_."

TENG! TENG!

Bel telah berbunyi. Ini bukanlah bel sekolah ataupun bel yang telah menunjukkan pukul tepat 12 malam. Bel ini menunjukkan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan memberikan pengumuman.

"_Perhatian untuk kenistaan kalian. Bisakah kalian cepat masuk ke rumahku, sebelum kematian datang menghampiri kalian?" _ancam sang kapten, _"Jika kalian tidak masuk segera ke rumahku, maka 5 hitungan selesai, kematian akan menanti anda semua. 1..."_

"Cepat-_nodayo_!" kisedai kecuali Akashi langsung ngacir berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah Akashi. Namun, ketika mereka tepat berada di depan pintu masuk itu, pintu itu telah dikunci dari dalam.

"_2... 3... 4..."_

"Jangan cepat-cepat ngitungnya-_ssu_!" rengek Kise yang berlari-lari mencari pintu agar mereka dapat masuk ke rumah Akashi disusul kisedai kecuali Akashi.

TRING! TRING!

Suara hp milik Kuroko telah bergetar hingga ia ditinggal pergi oleh rekannya kecuali Akashi. Dengan cepat, Kuroko mengangkat ponselnya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Akashi-kun."

"_Tetsuya, bisakah kau masuk ke dalam pintu utama segera. Ingat! Hanya kamu seorang. Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu."_

TUT!

Akashi mematikan teleponnya. Dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis itu, Kuroko langsung ke pintu utama dengan sukses.

"_Apa kalian tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumahku? HAHAHAHA! Kalian memang payah! HAHAHA"_

"Akashicchi apa-apaan ketawamu itu-_ssu_."

"Dia telah meremehkan kekuatan kita-_nodayo_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita balik ke pintu utama lagi~" usul Murasakibara.

.

.

"Akashi-kun! Buka pintunya!" kata Kuroko sambil mengetok pintu.

KRIET!

Pintu utama terbuka pelan hingga menampilkan sesosok manusia hitam karena ruangan di dalam rumah itu sangat gelap. Kuroko langsung ditarik masuk kedalam rumah itu lalu dikuncinya pintu tersebut.

"Tadi... kalian melihat pintu itu terbuka kan?" tanya Aomine ragu walau prediksinya benar.

"Entahlah. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja-_nodayo_." kata Midorima yang kelelahan.

"Jika pintu itu memang terbuka-_ssu_. Siapa yang masuk duluan-_ssu_?" tanya Kise yang kecapaian juga.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Kurochin~/ Kurokocchi!/ Kuroko!" serempak kisedai kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi.

.

.

"Akashi-kun. Apa maksudmu membiarkan kita diluar tadi?" tanya Kuroko cemberut kesal tapi imut menurut Akashi.

"Tentu saja itu hanya kejailan yang kubuat, Tetsuya."

"Lalu... apa maksud dari suratmu yang bertuliskan hanya si penerima surat inilah yang tahu?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengulur surat merah kepada Akashi.

"Tentu saja aku hanya ingin tahu apakah mereka berhasil menuruti perintahku, Tetsuya." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, hanya kau saja yang isi surat itu berbeda dari yang lain."

Kuroko terkejut tak percaya, "Apa "

"Aku tahu kau akan bertanya, Tetsuya. Aku hanya memberikan ancaman saja untuk mereka yang tidak datang ke rumahku saat malam ini juga."

"Tapi." Akashi memberhentikan kata-katanya. Ia menggendong Kuroko layaknya seorang putri kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "kita harus menikmati malam kita berdua, Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko langsung merah merona hingga Akashi tersenyum menyeringai, karena ia berhasil menjaili rekannya termasuk Kuroko.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak biasanya Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine dan Kise tidak datang latihan basket. Akashi harap-harap cemas jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada rekannya.

"Momoi! Kemana Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki dan Ryouta?" tanya Akashi penasaran dengan tampang polosnya.

"Oh! Katanya... mereka sedang tidak enak badan karena semalam kedinginan." pikir Momoi.

"..."

"Sei-kun! Ini semua ulahmu." tuduh Kuroko sambil cemberut.

"Se-Sei-kun?" tanya Momoi terkejut karena Kuroko telah memanggil nama depan Akashi dengan jelas.

"Ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak jadi." Momoi pergi meninggalkan mereka di tempat._ Kenapa Tetsu-kun memanggil nama depan Akashi-kun ya? Ah! Jangan-jangan, mereka... pacaran? KYAAAA! Akhirnya ada yaoi juga!_, jerit Momoi dalam hati dengan gembira.

**END!~~**

**Bagaimana? Aneh? Garing? Gaje? Tak apa. Ini adalah pelajaran (?). Tidak disangka ya, Momoi ternyata fujoshi. Ia lebih mendukung Akashi dan Kuroko karena authorlah yang menentukannya! Fufufufu... jika ada yang mengganjal, silahkan di**_** comment**_** dan jika ada yang minta **_**sequel**_**, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk minta! Doumo Arigatou! Sampai jumpa dicerita lainnya!**


End file.
